


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by xLaReaux



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also my first work in this fandom, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hate Crimes, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sad Ending, This is my first work posted in a long time, sort of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLaReaux/pseuds/xLaReaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine; my only sunshine. You make me happy; when skies are gray; You'll never know dear; how much I love you. Please don't take; my sunshine away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Gerard doesn't consider waiting for Ray to park the car before throwing the car door open and sprinting across the parking lot, not bothering to take notice of how the harsh wind of December is biting into his bare arms. He vaguely hears Ray's concerned yells, but can't make out any words, his friend's voice disappearing as Gerard slides across the linoleum floor of the emergency room, his socked feet unable to stop him, causing him to ram stomach first into the reception desk. Gerard doesn't bat an eye at the look the receptionist is sending him, too terrified.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asks with quite a bored expression.

If Gerard weren’t such a patient man, as well as a respecter of women, he would seriously slap this lady's face as hard as he could. "Yes," he responds desperately. "Frank Iero, I'm here for Frank Iero. I... I have to see him, please."

She's even chewing gum, Gerard being able to tell right away she's chewing louder deliberately. "Are you family?" The urge to slap some sense into her gnaws at his limbs.

"I'm his husband, ma'am. Let me in before I bust through the goddamn door and fucking _force_ my way in."

He must have some sort of dangerous, psychopathic expression on his face, for he watches her expression immediately morph from boredom to mild terror before she buzzes him through the large metal doors. "He's, uh... Frank Iero is on the second floor, room 204."

Gerard only nods silently before shuffling quickly to the nearest elevator; some part of his brain was still aware enough to be relieved that not one person batted an eye that Gerard wasn't even dressed, his Star Wars shirt and Batman pajama pants clashing with the green and red of his ugly holiday socks someone's mother had given him one Christmas.

He tries hard to focus on that silly, trivial fact to keep himself from going insane as he rides the elevator to the second floor, his heart pounding in his ears and his blood coursing through his veins like hellfire. The elevator finally reaches the second floor, not soon enough for Gerard's liking, and he rushes down the hallway, skidding to an abrupt stop outside of room 204; he freezes, eyes wide and his mouth releasing pants, signaling a possible panic attack. For a moment, he hopes this is just some terrible nightmare; that he can step through that door, and a blinding light will engulf him, and he'll wake up in bed next to his husband.

It seems like forever and a half passes before the sound of the door opening startles him back to reality. Mikey's standing in front of him, eyes red but face solemn. It makes Gerard want to puke all over the fucking white floors.

"Gerard... You might wanna come in now," Mikey whispers, his voice hoarse. "He... The doctor was just here. There's not a lot of time left."

He doesn't have to say another word. Gerard feels the tears begin pouring down his face, but he doesn't sob; his facial expression doesn't change from its shock. Gerard takes a shaky breath and steps carefully into the small room, the dim overhead light casting an eerie glow across the linoleum floor. Gerard tries his best to keep himself together, but once he lays his eyes on Frank's frail, now beaten form, his breath catches in his throat, making him hiccup a small sob. He takes two large strides and plops down in the chair at Frank's bedside. His chest unwinds just a tad as he notices the shallow, yet present rise and fall of Frank's chest, but that small relief doesn't last long. The next thing Gerard notices is the purple and black bruises littering his husband's fair skin, marring some of the more meaningful tattoos. He wants to sob. He want to scream. He wants to kill. But he doesn't. All he can do is sit here, softly running a hand through Frank's blood matted hair and berate himself.

_I should have gone with him..._

The worst part? During the phone call on the way to the hospital, Mikey had informed him that the assholes who did this to Frank got away. Now, hate crimes against gays aren't very prominent in California anymore, but they still exist, and Frank was just unlucky enough to walk right into one. Despite the dire situation, Gerard finds himself chuckling internally at the thought of his tiny lover spewing words and shutting that group of men up with only his vocabulary. As quickly as that respite arrives, it diminishes as the heart monitor speeds up.

"Shit," he hears Mikey say quietly from across the room. "Gee..."

"I know, Mikey, I fucking know," Gerard rasps as he grabs a hold of Frank's nearest hand. He hears the door open, and sees a frantic bob of hair in his peripheral. Great. Ray's here just in time to see... Another hiccup, and Gerard begins running his thumb over Frank's knuckles. His bruised, bloodied knuckles.

"You asshole," he whispers to Frank's unconscious body. "Why didn't you wake me up? Why did you think it was a good fucking idea to go on your own?" He shakes his head and squeezes Frank's limp hand. "I love you, so fucking much, Frankie. I know I'm selfish, and I don't want you to leave me, but... If you have to... Just know I'll always belong to you. I'm always gonna be yours."

With a shaky, barely present voice, Gerard begins to sing. " _You are my sunshine... My only sunshine... You make me h-happy... When skies are gray..._ " He has to take a moment to recollect himself. He's surprised to hear that the heart monitor has begun beeping close to normal again, and that in itself gives him enough strength to finish his song. Their song. " _You'll never know dear... How much I love you... P-Please don't t-take... My s-sunshine away..._ "

Gerard leans forward to kiss Frank's chapped, busted lips, his body shivering when he feels that tiny, familiar spark shoot through his body. He keeps his face close to Frank's, a few tears falling onto his love's cheeks below him. "It's okay, Frankie. It's okay if you have to go," he squeaks as he runs a hand over Frank's hair, smoothing out the tangles. "I won't be mad. I'll always love you." As if he heard, the heart monitor flat-lines, and all of Gerard's resolves comes crumbling down. He weeps openly, his body shaking with sobs as he feels two different bodies encompass his own. He lets his head fall onto Frank's, their foreheads touching softly.

_Please don't take my sunshine away....._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone who reads this. I am Dante, and I hoped you enjoyed. This was a little piece centered around the awareness of hate crimes, which still exist to this day, believe it or not. Constructive criticism is openly welcome here. I thank you kindly for taking the time to read this little ficlet of mine. *bows*


End file.
